On t'aime America
by Yu-B
Summary: Le monde entier est unanime: America a un gros problème avec ses films. Lui pense qu'ils sont géniaux, les autres pensent qu'ils sont incohérents, et ils vont lui prouver! Prêts pour un saut dans l'univers cinématographique américain?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir à tous. Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël, en retard: il s'agit d'une fic à chapitres indéterminés vu que les choix seront nombreux, utilisons donc le terme de "fic à rallonge" où je me fais une joie de critiquer avec humour et bonne volonté nos chers films américains qui nous empêchent de nous embêter les vendredis soirs de grand froid. Pour le moment je n'en ai prévu que deux, et bien sûr toute bonne idée de votre part est retenue (en prenant en compte le fait que j'ai déjà vu le film en question, évidemment. Sinon je ne suis pas contre un résumé maniaque de la scène qui vous a marqué). Je travail sur les autres fics, pas de crainte, mais je dois avouer que les vacances de fin d'année ne sont pas les meilleures question temps libre et solitude. Bref! J'espère que cela vous fera rire, en attendant bonne lecture!**

**Hetalia appartient à son mangaka, les films sur lesquels se basent cette fic appartiennent à leur possesseur américain, selon toute logique.**

* * *

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi!

Alfred F. Jones était furieux. De quel droit les autres nations se permettaient de critiquer son art cinématographique!

Les autres nations de l'ONU étaient toutes installées dans la salle de repos annexée à leur salle de réunion. Alors que plusieurs s'occupaient intelligemment (lecture, jeux de sociétés style échecs ou bien discussions intelligentes), un petit groupe avait commencé à discuter des invraisemblances dans les films américains. Ce qui avait commencé comme une banale discussion était devenu un débat puis un jugement d'Alfred qui tentait de se défendre bec et ongles.

- Il n'y a pas une seule invraisemblance dans mes films!

- Oh arrête _stupid _America! Tout le monde sait que tu es incapable de raconter une histoire sans tourner au ridicule!

- Faux!

- Vrai! Et je vais te le prouver!

- J'attends de voir!

Aussitôt, une lueur de folie s'illumina dans le regard vert de l'anglais qui sortit sa baguette magique plus vite que Japan sortait son appareil photo et lança un sortilège sur la salle de détente, la transformant en salle de cinéma. Il traça ensuite, à l'aide de Norvège, un cercle bien mystérieux.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Arthur?

- Ce cercle va permettre à l'un d'entre nous de rentrer à l'intérieur du film critiqué, comme ça il devient personnage de l'histoire et peu agir de manière rationnelle et ainsi montrer à quel point _j'ai raison _et à quel point America est _incohérent_. Satisfait, Francis?

- Chouette! Par quel film on commence?

- J'adore le cinéma, _veee_!

Beaucoup d'autres nations acquiescèrent et s'installèrent sur les sièges. Alfred lui, restait debout devant l'écran encore blanc et ripostait par des insultes. England, qui ne l'écoutait plus fit apparaître alors un grand nombre de grands box offices américains.

- Bien, chères nations, le vote sur le premier film peut commencer!

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre: _2012_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN: 2012**

- Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche dans mon film sur la fin du monde!

- Attend tu vas voir. Allemagne. Prussia

Ludwig, qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté la précédente conversation, trop occupé avec des dossiers économiques à lire, releva la tête et regarda England comme si il s'agissait d'une nouvelle forme de vie. Voyant l'air perdu du grand blond, Arthur lui répéta rapidement ce qui venait d'être dit et lui demanda de se mettre au milieu du cercle, rejoignant ainsi son frère aîné déjà installé (même si cela signifiait mettre de la poussière invisible sur son pantalon blanc, vu qu'il était vautré par terre, mais attention, dans une pause sexy et _digne _de lui). Ce que fit l'allemand, pas très rassuré.

- Je ne risque rien? Pas vrai?

England lui fit un sourire sadique avant de lui assurer qu'avec lui, il ne risquerait jamais rien.

Une incantation, une lumière et le premier défi anti-America pouvait commencer.

* * *

_La situation était critique, la vague, qui était arrivée à vitesse grand V, les avait poussé de toutes ses forces contre le mont Everest et il était impossible de fermer l'immense porte de la quatrième arche était toujours coincé. C'était la panique au poste de contrôle du vaisseau, autant que dans les couloirs où se trouvaient tous les passagers de dernière minute. _

_Le plus jeune des marins se mettait à faire une crise d'angoisse: « On va tous mourir!»._

_Le capitaine tenta de faire régner l'ordre. Si rien n'était fait, l'arche allait effectivement rentrer en contact avec le plus haut mont de la Terre, et la collision n'allait pas être tendre. Le jeune scientifique qui avait fait ce si beau discours -comment il s'appelait déjà? Décidément, il avait vraiment du mal avec les noms, déjà qu'il ne se rappelait plus le nom de la fille du président… minute, était-ce vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter de ses problèmes de mémoire?- se proposa pour régler le problème. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: lui, un de ses marins, et la fameuse première dame avaient accourus jusqu'aux portes étanches qui menaient aux machines (et accessoirement aux cages où étaient les animaux à protéger, quelle est cette étrange logique chinoise?). Malheur! Un groupe de survivants (qui ne le seraient plus très longtemps) était coincé à l'intérieur, impossible d'ouvrir ses fichues portes._

_Le jeune scientifique tenta d'appeler cet écrivain raté qui était le héros de ce film et lui expliqua le processus. Le temps était comme arrêté, laissant une merveilleuse occasion au père-héros et à son fils de se prouver leur amour et de se laisser une jolie blonde russe se noyer juste sous la cage d'une girafe. Tous dans la salle de contrôle regardaient l'écran, attentifs et anxieux pendant que la voix mécanique prévenait qu'on se rapprochait trop vite de l'Everest. Et cet idiot d'écrivain qui n'y arrivait pas! Ce n'était qu'un fil, pourtant! _

_- Non! On va percuter! _

_- Maman!_

_Tout à coup, l'arche s'arrêta net. Plusieurs perdirent l'équilibre. L'arche touchait presque la montagne. _

_- Comment on a pu s'arrêter? _

_- Simple, on appuie sur le bouton « arrêt ». _

_Le capitaine, ainsi que tous regardèrent la nation allemande, ainsi que le côté allemand de la salle de contrôle. La Chancelière prenait son café, en compagnie de ses ministres, comme si de rien était, et les scientifiques allemands étaient déjà en train de parler actions écologiques en ce qui concernait l'Afrique, leur prochaine destination. Comment… et surtout pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi calmes! _

_- Je peux savoir ce que vous faite, madame la Chancelière?_

_- Je prends le thé, capitaine._

_- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquez, on s'apprête à rentrer en collision avec le mont Everest._

_- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Messieurs Beilschmidt ont réglé votre… problème._

_Tous se tournèrent alors de nouveau vers Ludwig qui était déjà en train de programmer la marche arrière. Un des marins essaya de le retenir: « Même si l'arche est arrêtée, on ne peut pas faire marche arrière, l'eau est déjà en train de rentrer à l'intérieur! »._

_Ludwig haussa les épaules d'un air énervé: « Si vous faisiez attention à vos voisins au lieu de paniquer comme des italiens au moindre soucis, vous auriez remarqué que la porte est fermée depuis longtemps._

_- Quoi… mais comment!_

_- Mon frère est allé régler le problème. Il suffisait de passer par la salle des machines._

_- Mais… mais avec l'eau…et l'écrivain qui… mais…- brillante participation du jeune scientifique qui était, effectivement, entouré de tous les survivants (plus un cadavre russe). _

_Alors qu'Allemagne allait répondre, un rire agaçant se fit entendre dans toute l'arche, visiblement son frère s'amusait à faire résonner sa voix, avant qu'une phrase digne d'une fin retentit dans toutes les oreilles: « Efficacité allemande! Je suis _génial_! »._

* * *

Une lumière et les deux hommes étaient de retour dans le monde réel. England gloussait sadiquement, accompagnés rapidement de toutes les autres nations qui avaient regardé le film, se moquant ouvertement de l'américain qui semblait bloqué au vu du rictus sur son visage.

- Alors, toujours pas convaincu, Alfred?

- Que… que… dans le film, les allemands étaient dans une autre arche!

- Etrange que les Etats-Unis aient une arche pour eux, alors que la moitié de l'Europe essaye de rentrer dans une seule. Comme quoi, si on te laisse tout seul tu es incapable de te débrouiller. - fit remarquer Austria d'un air noble et narquois.

Tous furent de son avis, et Arthur se réjouit de clore ce pari gagné.

- Cassé America.

* * *

**Avis de Yu: Je passerais sur le "grand discours humanitaire qui fait perdre des minutes précieuses alors qu'on pourrait résoudre le problème", ou encore sur les "moments intenses où l'amour familial est plus fort que tout et où je me sacrifie pour le bien des autres" pour parler de ce qui m'a le plus choqué. On laisse les animaux près de la salle des machines, soit l'un des endroits les plus bruyants et les plus -potentiellement, je ne suis entrée dans l'arche en question- chauffé de l'engin. Personne ne s'est inquiété sur le bien-être des animaux? Ah et aussi: un tube en plastique bloque l'arche, mais pas le cadavre du chirurgien... _strange_... pourtant le corps est composé d'un moins un os bien chiant, au moins... "Chantons tous Kumbaya!"_  
_**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: _Paranormal Activity_.**


End file.
